


Ménage de quatre

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bre writes smutt, Creator/Creation Incest, Foursome, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21st B-Day Present for my friend GuardianSaint00. basically this is smutt. Just smutt. plenty of it. Douglas/Donald/Marcus/Chase.  Obvi Foursome. Marcus/Chase and Donald/Douglas Main Pairings. Don't like, don't read. I mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage de quatre

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my friend GuardianSaint on fanfiction.net. Note, Mischeif this was totally kina weird to write but for you, I'll do it. Not that I hate Donald/Douglas pairing or don't like it it's just writing it. Yeah... But Marse all the way! (Marcus/Chase)
> 
> Foursome: Donald/Douglas/Marcus/Chase
> 
> Main Pairings: Donald/Douglas and Chase/Marcus
> 
> Hinted: Donald/Chase and Douglas/Marcus Creator/Creation incest.
> 
> Douglas is not adopted in this, but whatever. I mean, they are adults and shit.
> 
> Listen to For You Entertainment by Adam Lambert while you're reading this. And then Naked Love, Shady, and Pop That Lock.

Donald was making out with Douglas, humping against him. "Donny... Douglas groans. Donald took Douglas' shirt off, running his hands down his abs as he went down and undid his belt. "Going commando, are we?" He then pulled out Douglas' diamond hard twelve inches long and six inches thick dick. The head was slick with precum, his foreskin retracted. Douglas reached at the hem of Donald's shirt, pulling it over his head as he humped the air around his dick. Donald smirked, pulling his own jeans off before taking off Douglas' jeans. Douglas whimper, reaching down to start jerking himself off. Donald moved his hand away before going down and taking the head into his mouth. Douglas threw his head back as he moaned. "Donny, that feels so good."

Donald picked up the pace, wrapping his hand around the base of Douglas' cock and jerking him off as he blew him. He deep throated him easily, having been born without a gag reflex. "Fuck! Oh my god!" Douglas let out a strangled cry as he released his load into Donald's mouth. Donald swallowed all of his sweet and salty cum, pulling off of his dick with a wet pop. He kissed Douglas, shoving his tongue into his mouth as he moaned. "You taste so fucking good." Douglas moaned into Donald's mouth, freeing his fourteen inches long, seven inches thick monster cock from his DavenBoxers. Donald pumped his dick, making sure it was at it's full hardness before starting to finger Douglas' ass. "You're so wet. I don't even need to use the lube this time."  _ *****_  He started with two fingers then progressed to four and then his first before double fisting Douglas' ass before he slid a condom on. They needed to use them while Donald was still figuring out birth control for Douglas besides removing his uterus or ovaries.

Donald shoves his dick into Douglas' boy-pussy, immediately hitting his prostate. "Oh shit!" Douglas moans as Donald went even faster, pounding into him. "Oh Jesus, fuck! I'm cumming!" He shot his load all over his own stomach and the sheets. Donald kept going, even with Douglas' ass contracting around him. "Your ass feel so fucking good around my big dick." As Douglas had his second orgasm, his ass clenching Down on Donald's dick, Donald's trust were just about as fast as the speed of sound as he reached his breaking point, cumming inside the condom before pulling out. He flipped his sweaty hair out of his face, kissing Douglas before throwing the condom away and putting his boxers back on. Donald then laid down next to Douglas, cuddling with him.

Suddenly Eddy popped onto the screen in Douglas' bedroom. "You have got to see this." Eddy then played a real time video of Marcus fucking Chase's ass and jerking him off as Chase kissed him. "Oh my god.." Douglas looked over at Donald. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Donald looked back at Douglas. "Foursome?" He asked. "Yep." Douglas nodded, his signature smirk appearing on his face. Donald threw his clothes back on then kissed Douglas heatedly after it got dressed as well. Together, they walked up to Chase's room.

"Busted." Donald said, holding up his tablet playing Eddy's recording of the two teenage boys. He was smirking as he shook his ass around. Chase blushed furiously, trying to cover the growing tent in his boxers. "Are you mad?" He asked sheepishly. "Why would be mad? Douglas and I are lovers, I mean we're adult and only you guys have to know that." Donald explained. "Oh..." Chase said, blushing as he tan skin turned a dark rose color. "We wanted to ask you guys something." Douglas explained. "What is it?" Chase asked softly. "Shoot." Marcus said, smirking as he kissed Chase briefly.

"Would you guys want to have a foursome with us?" Donald and Douglas asked together. "Sure!" Marcus said. He knew he needed to take this oppurtunity. "Y-yeah." Chase stuttered. Marcus glanced down at him.  He was unusually nervous. 'Do you really want to?' Marcus mouthed to Chase. Chase nodded vigouriously. Marcus went over and took Douglas' shirt off before kissing him as he worked his jeans off. He still tasted the same. Donald took off his own shirt before kissing Chase, helping him gets his jeans off until all four of them were in their boxers. Douglas pulled off Marcus' boxers, swallowing as he saw the familer nine inch long and six inch thick cock. He leaned down and began to suck, deepthroating as best as he could with his gag reflex and jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Marcus moaned loudly, thrusting into Douglas' mouth. "Douglas.. dad.. oh shit." He kept thrusting into Douglas' mouth, beginning to face fuck him. "Oh god, oh god!!!!!!!!!" Marcus screamed out as he came. Douglas swallowed, licking what dripped out of his mouth off his face. Chase was struggling with giving Donald a blowjow. He was trying to deep throat him and gagging because he had never sucked on such a monster dick before. Marcus was his first first. Donald let Chase try and adjust. He didn't push him down onto his dick or anything. All he did was pull as Chase's hair whenever he was doing a good job. Chase soon caught on, giving Donald what could compare to one of the bets blowjob he's ever had. He stopped Chase before he came, though.

Chase looked up at Donald. "Was I bad?" Donald smiled at Chase. "No, you were great. But how about about you fuck me while Marcus fucks you and Douglas fuck him?" He suggested it, looking at Douglas. Douglas nodded. He would be ok with it. Douglas brought out the lube he had stashed in the pocket of his jeans. It was the same lube him and Donald used whenever they needed lube. Douglas poured an asinine amount into his hand, spreading it around before fingering and playing Marcus' hole until it would accept his fist before rubbing lube all over his throbbing cock. As Marcus pushing in Chase, Douglas thrusted into Marcus slowly inch by inch. Marcus whimpered as he felt the head of Douglas' cock pushed past his barrier before moaning loudly in pleasure.

Donald put his ass up in the air like a bitch ** _**_**  in heat. "Chase just put you big dick in me." Chase gently slid his eight inch long, five inches dick into Donald's tight heat. "Harder, Chase, HARDER!" Donald yelled immediately as Chase hit his prostate. As all four of them got into a rhythm, Chase went as hard as he could without going faster than Douglas and Marcus. Chase whimpered as Marcus hit his prostate as "Oh my god..." He was in absolute heaven.

Douglas squeezed Marcus' ass, spanking it. Even though he loved Donald, it still feel so good to finally be inside that ass. He'd licked it and fingers it a little before, but that was it. "Oh shit, oh shit!" Marcus yelled as he came. he came just after Chase and Donald came together, Chase's cum leaking out of Donald's ass and his own cum leaking out of Chase's ass. Douglas was sitll going as Chase and Donald cuddled with each other, making out a little bit. "Fuck you ass is so tight!" Douglas chanted, biting down on Marcus neck as he finished inside the condom he wore.

"The was fucking amazing." The four of them agreed as they cuddled together before falling asleep.

**The End: For Now.**

********

**_*_ Footnote #1- I believe that men who could get pregnant would have asses that self lubricate. I mean, women do it with their vags.**

****Footnote #2- Here I am literally using bitch in bitch in place of 'female dog' and not another swearword, aka cunt.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sherise I fuckling love and happy 21st fucking birthday. I hope you gets lots of love from your dildos today. XD :D But I love yah lots bae.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Breana.


End file.
